


Sus?

by When The Imposter Is Sus (SPIRITPH0NE)



Series: Sus? (Among Us Universe) [1]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, How Do I Tag, Impostor Lime (Among Us), Other, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28136757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPIRITPH0NE/pseuds/When%20The%20Imposter%20Is%20Sus
Summary: "Red was following me," Blue says.Red laughs, "That's not enough evidence to vote-""Okay, if it's not Red, vote me out,"Yellow grins, "Well, I'm convinced!!" They grab an 'I Voted' sticker and smile proudly.Red sighs and puts her head in her hands, and frustratingly says, "You guys are all idiots,"There is one Imposter among us(this is a rewrite of my first fic!)
Relationships: Blue & Red (Among Us), Blue/Red (Among Us), Lime/Pink (Among Us)
Series: Sus? (Among Us Universe) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943422
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is a rewrite of my very first fic! so,, yeah--

Blue clears their throat, leaning back in the chair as they spoke, "Red is kinda sus..."

Red scoffs, "Oh yeah?! Prove it then!"

"Red was following me," Blue says.

Red laughs, "That's not enough evidence to vote-"

"Okay, if it's not Red, vote me out,"

Yellow grins, "Well, I'm convinced!!" They grab an 'I Voted' sticker and smile proudly.

Red sighs and puts her head in her hands, and frustratingly says, "You guys are all idiots,"

Lime looks at Red and Blue before saying, "Yeah, that's not enough evidence, I'm gonna skip,"

Blue laughs, "PFFT- I guess you guys can lose then!"

Almost everyone skips, Lime is usually able to convince (almost) everyone, maybe it's his way of speaking, who knows.

Everyone goes on with their jobs, Red gives Lime a quiet 'thank you' before leaving to do whatever tasks she has to finish.

Lime looks around, finding only one person who's still standing in Cafe. He walks over to Pink and taps her on the shoulder, getting her attention, "What are you doing?"

Pink jolts and turns around, clearly not expecting anyone to talk to her, "Ah, yeah, I, uh, I finished all my tasks already, and, uh, I was wondering what to do next, ehehe," She nervous says, she didn't fully trust Lime yet, as she didn't know if he was an Imposter or not (all she knows is that it's not White because she saw them scan in front of her).

"Oh, I've finished my tasks as well. Let's go to Security and look at the Cameras, if you want," Lime says gesturing to Security and starting to walk there, too.

Pink jogs after Lime, who walked just a little faster than she did, "Let's go then!" She says, excitingly, finally having something to do.

After they arrive at Security, Pink sits down on the swivel chair, spinning a bit (as you do), and Lime stands next to her. Pink looks at the cameras intensely, switching to look at a different one every few seconds. But Lime seems to be more interested in his gloved hand than the cameras.

Pink notices that White and Cyan go into Electrical, White going in first and Cyan coming in close behind. She doesn't take much of it, though, it's not a big deal, she thinks.

She continues watching the cameras, she's so immersed that it doesn't feel like Lime is even there, _weird..._

A finger points at the screen, Lime is now back, "Hey, I don't think I ever saw Cyan leave Electrical, so why is he leaving Medbay?" 

Pink looks at the Electrical hallway and the Medbay hallway (where Cyan is currently walking around), "You're right," She realizes, "I never saw him leave,"

Lime nods, stretching as he makes his way to leave Security, "We should check to see if White's alive or not,"

Pink gets up from the chair, although hesitantly. Seeing a body scared the shit of her, when she saw Green (who was the first one to die) no one knew how he was killed, all the mystery surrounding it scared her, but what scared it more was what the body looked like. The Imposter is a psycho, she knew that for sure. She almost fainted when she saw the body. The sight of blood makes her want to puke, hell, even thinking about blood makes her sick! Pink will admit, she was terrified of finding something in Electrical that wasn't alive, but she felt safer that Lime was there with her, so she went.

It wasn't the smartest decision, but it was a decision nonetheless.

The short trip to Electrical felt like it took hours, but it actually only took a few minutes. Pink looks at the doorway that leads to the graveyard that is Electrical, she swallows the lump in her throat and walks in.  
She looks over behind the set of the Electrical boxes, _it's better to rip off the band-aid, there's less time to feel the pain._ Although, Pink assumes that seeing a dead body would hurt (mentally, not physically) more than pulling off a band-aid, so she's not sure if that phrase applies here, but it makes her more confident so she continues. 

Pink looks away from whatever's behind the Electrical Boxes, scared out of her mind.

_Rip off the band-aid, Pink. If you do it slowly it'll cause more pain._

Pink turns to the 2, bloody halfs of White's body, their white space suit covered in blood. Pink doesn't scream, she's frozen in fear, but her mind was running a marathon. 

Lime walks casually the the emergency alarm- so casually like there isn't a dead body there, almost like it's happened before to him, which as far as Pink knows, it hasn't- and pulls the lever down, "There's a body in Electrical,"

* * *

Everyone is now gathered around the body, Pink's still in shock from finding it but she's calmed down a little sense then.

"Sooo...." Cyan says, Pink can't tell if he's just trying to break the ice or he's acting suspicious, "This sucks,"

Red sighs, "Of _COURSE_ this fucking sucks, a crewmember just _DIED_!" 

Lime clears his throat, getting everyone's attention, "Let's just go to Cafeteria before we have an argument, okay?”

"Sure," Purple says, walking out of the room, everyone walking behind her. 

"Well...." Purple says, once everyone is seated, "Where?" 

Lime sighs, like he's heard this question a million times before (or maybe it's just Purple's stupidity, it could be either one), "Electrical,"

"Ah, fuck," Purple says frustratedly, "I should've known, everyone dies in Electrical,"

Lime clears his throat (he does that a lot) to catch everyone's attention, "Well, me and Pink were in Security looking at the Cameras, and then we went into Electrical because we saw White and Cyan go in there and then Cyan left Medbay and we didn't see Cyan leave Electrical. And when we went into Electrical we saw White, who was dead. So I say it's Cyan,"

"Well, I'm convinced!" Yellow says, grabbing an 'I Voted' sticker and smiling proudly, like they always do. Easily convinced, Pink guesses, they always vote on the first accusation, no matter how outlandish.   
Everyone agrees and takes an 'I Voted' sticker and waits for the other people to vote. 

"WAIT!" Cyan yells putting his hands on the table, "THAT'S NOT ENOUGH EVIDENCE! YOU PROBABLY DIDN'T SEE ME LEAVE BECAUSE YOU GUYS ARE IDIOTS! LIME'S THE IMPOSTER! IT'S NOT ME!"  
"Dude," Blue says, "We already voted. Besides, Lime has a really convincing argument,"

"F-FINE THEN!" Cyan yells, "YOU CAN LOSE THEN!! DON'T COME CRYING BACK TO ME WHEN YOU'RE-YOU'RE DEAD!!" 

Blue and Black stand up (they're the strongest ones in the group) and grab Cyan by the arms, and they pull him away to the airlock. 

Blue and Black let go of Cyan right before he gets sucked out of the ship, they move away to the group so they can all see the 7 or 8 words that appear above the airlock that tells them if their decision was correct or not. 

Words show up, but not the ones they were expecting to see. 

_Cyan was not the Imposter. 1 Imposter remains._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some enemies to lovers bullshit idfk

"Well shit," Blue says.

Red nods, it's one of the few times they agree on something, "Well shit indeed,"

"Wh-What do we do now?" Pink stutters.

"I'd say we should just go and do our tasks," Lime says, already walking away from the colorful group. 

Pink follows Lime away from the others, they're going to Security. 

Red sighs, walking over to Blue, "God, are they dating or something? Pink's been following Lime around sense the first meeting," 

Blue shrugs, "I dunno... Wonder what they're doing in Security, though.." 

Red laughs and elbows Blue in the side, and jokingly says, "PFFFTTT- DON'T SAY THAT!!" 

"What?" Blue says, smugly, "I can say whatever I want,"

"Yeah! But still-!" Red breaks out in a fit of laughter.

"Dude, calm down, it wasn't that funny," Blue says, putting a hand on Red's shoulder, trying to calm her down.

"O-Okay!" Red laughs, slowly coming down from her fit of laughter. She wipes a tear from her eye and turns to Blue, like she wasn't laughing her fucking intestines out a minute ago, "So.. Let's go do our tasks!"  
Blue shrugs, "Sure," And starts walking toward O2, where one of their tasks is. 

Red follows Blue to O2, interlacing their fingers absentmindedly. Blue blushes a little but doesn't say anything, they didn't want Red to realize they're now holding hands and unlocking their hands.

They walk to Electrical together, Red stops holding hands with Blue so she can do her tasks, as you do. 

"So.." Red says, trying to do some small talk while she cleans out the filter and Blue diverts the power, "How are you feeling? After Cyan got voted out and all that,"

Blue shrugs, they really don't know how they feel about the whole situation, "I'm really not sure," 

Red nods, not saying anything more and finishing her task. 

After Blue finishes their tasks, she stretches and walks out of O2, "Well, let's do the other tasks now, I guess,"

Blue nods, and walks out of O2 with Red, walking into Navigation. Red stabilizes the steering and Blue charts the course. 

Red steps away from the steering wheel and turns to Blue, "So, how many tasks do you have left?" 

"Just one," Blue says, turning to walk out of Navigation, Red follows them. 

"Nice! I have one left, too!" Red smiles, "What task do you have? I have card swipe in Admin,"

"I have that one, too! We could maybe do it together?" Blue says, smiling a little. 

Red nods, "Sure!"

They get to Admin, talking along the way. Suddenly, an alarm sounds and there's a voice over the intercom. 

" _There's a body in Reactor_ ," 

"Shit," Blue says, walking to Cafeteria. 

Red nods, "Yeah, I really just want to finish my tasks," 

"Same," Blue says. 

They get to Cafeteria shortly after, sitting down next to each other, waiting for everyone else to arrive. 

Pink and Lime arrive next, they sit down across from Red and Blue, Lime raises an eyebrow at how Red and Blue aren't fighting, he pushes it away and starts talking to Pink. 

Yellow arrives next, skipping to sit down close to the bowl that holds all of the 'I Voted' pins. 

Black arrives next, sitting down across from Yellow. Xe clears xer throat, "Hey, uh, so I found Purple in Reactor, and I didn't see anyone else there," 

"Wait!" Blue yells. Red sighs, expecting for some stupid accusation like they normally do.

"If you found the body in Reactor, Lime and Pink are always in Security, so one of them could've done it!" Blue yells.

Red looks up at Blue, the accusation was actually not half-bad, _surprising_.

"But there's only one Imposter," Pink speaks up, "Why would I not say anything if I saw Lime kill someone? What about you Blue? What's your alibi?" 

"I was with Red the entire time," Blue says, gesturing to Red who was sitting right next to them.

Red nods, "Yeah, we were going to Admin before the meeting was called,"

Black nods, looking at the 5 that's sitting at the table (other than xer), "So, Yellow... What's your alibi?" 

"Oh! Uh.." Yellow trials off, "I was in O2 for the entire time," 

"But.." Red says, "Me and Blue were in O2 first, and we didn't see you. Hell, I didn't even see you go in the direction of O2, I saw you go in the direction of Reactor. y'know, where the body was found,"

"I-I wasn't there for the entire entire time, I aligned the engine output in Upper and Lower Engine and then I was in O2 for the entire time," Yellow protests. 

"I call bullshit," Blue says, turning to everyone else after and pointing to Yellow, "Let's vote them out,"

Black nods, "Yeah, they're really sus," 

Pink and Lime murmur in agreement as everyone grabs an 'I Voted' sticker.

"Wha- Guys!" Yellow starts to tear up, "I-I-I can't believe... I'll just skip, there's no way I'm gonna convince any of you now," 

Blue and Black stand up and grab Yellow, throwing them into the airlock and watching them get sucked into space. 

Everyone stands back, waiting to see if their decision was right or not, you all know about it, I don't need to do any explaining. 

_Yellow was not the Imposter. One Imposter remains._

"I should've known," Pink says, walking away to Security once again. Lime doesn't follow, though, he stays there and looks out at the view of space from the space ship they're all in. 

Red sighs, watching Lime as he stays there for a minute longer and walks in the opposite direction Pink went in, _god he's so weird_... 

Blue snaps his fingers, getting Red to stop spacing out, "C'mon let's do our last task, we don't have all day," 

Red nods, walking with Blue to Admin, the silence between them almost unbearable, but none of them had the courage to break it. The two were a bit shocked on how they have voted the wrong person out, twice in a row. 

Stepping into the hallway where Admin is connected to, they see a small amount of blood coming from said room. 

"Shit..." Blue mutters, hesitantly stepping closer to the blood, and in return the room. 

Red slowly follows after, not daring to say anything. Who the fuck knew that there would be a murder right after a meeting, not them, of fucking course. 

Blue and Red peek into the room, seeing a severed arm, wearing the sleeve of the black spacesuit.

"Ah... Shit..." Red whispers, of course they had to kill a useful crewmate, if she had to choose on who to kill she would've chosen Pink because she's fucking useless, but Red guesses killing a useful crewmate would be the best choice, though. 

Red grabs the emergency alarm, ready to report a body for the first time (blue had already reported a body before but is busy investigating the body to pull down the alarm). 

She’s about to pull it down before a bullet gets lodged in her head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i cant write death scenes but i tried

Red falls to the floor, blood coming out of the bullet wound in their head. 

Blue turns around at the noise of the gunshot and Red falling to the floor. Taking a few steps back as they looks up at the Lime colored spacesuit sleeve holding a gun, so the Imposter is Lime, _huh... I should've known._

Another gunshot is heard as Blue falls to the floor as well.

* * *

Pink looks around Security, Lime wasn't there even though he almost always is. And the 2 gunshots she heard makes her even more worried than she already was. Standing up, she walks outside of Security, walking to the direction of where she heard the gunshots. 

She was so worried, _what if Lime is dead? What if he’s missing? Oh god… What if he’s the Imposter?_

She runs into the Admin hallway, almost tripping when she turns the corner. 

And Lime is right there, looking into Admin. 

Pink breathes out a sigh of relief, “Oh, I’m so glad you’re sa-”

She finally took notice of what Lime was staring at. 

3 bodys, Black, Blue, and Red, all in Admin, dead. 

Her and Lime were the only ones left.

So that means…

“WHAT THE FUCK?” Pink screams, frantically moving away from Lime, no, it’s not Lime, it’s the _Imposter._

The Imposter slowly turns it’s head to Pink, a grin growing across its face, “Ah, so you’ve finally noticed. I didn’t think it’d take this long for you to find out,” 

Pink starts to tear up, she trusted it, and now she finds out it’s the Imposter? Just her luck…

The Imposter takes a knife out of, _hell, wherever the fuck it keeps it’s weapons._

So this is it, huh. Dying to an alien that she trusted. Not the way she wanted to go out, but she’ll manage. 

The first stab hurts like hell, she doesn’t scream, not wanting The Imposter to get the satisfaction of seeing her in pain. 

The second one hurts the same, she starts to feel her life slip away from her, already? _God she’s always been weak…_

The third stab is when she finally dies, in pain and not peaceful at all.


End file.
